The Heart of a Seal
by waikiki23
Summary: The heart of Seal can never be broken or stopped. That is, until something happens to stop their heart.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aloha to you all! This is my very first JAG fanfic. I have written other stories, but I decided to venture into writing a JAG story. This was the result of watching the episode "Imposter" too late at night and too many times. Why it came out of my head, my muse will never tell me. I don't own anything, but Harm and the Admiral are on my wish list, along with a few other characters from other shows. **__**J Anyway, please read and review!**_

"Attention on deck!"

Admiral AJ Chegwidden walked past the now standing and saluting members of the JAG office. "As you were," he ordered, saluting back, a stab of pain going through his arm as it dropped back to his side. _That was weird, _he thought to himself as he walked to his office.

He closed the door behind him, placing his briefcase behind the desk. He walked over and looked to the outside world from his windows for a few moments. He saw Commander Harmon Rabb Junior and Major Sarah McKenzie pull in at the same time. He smiled as he saw them bantering back and forth as they walked into the JAG building. _I hope they realize how much they really like each other, _he smiled, thinking to himself, before turning around and sitting down behind his desk.

It was then the crushing pain in his chest hit him like a Mac truck.

He hadn't been feeling very well for a few days. He wasn't sure what was going on, but being the Judge Advocate General and a Navy Seal, he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Tyner!" he barked into the intercom.

"Aye, sir," came Tyner's voice over the tiny speaker.

"I need Commander Rabb and Major McKenzie in my office ASAP."

"Aye sir. As soon as they come in, sir."

He leaned back in his chair, unsure of why he just called Harm and Mac into his office. The pain in his chest became so intense that he thought walking around might help ease the pain. However, it was not to be. He had only gone a few steps when his eyes rolled to the back of his head as his vision dimmed gray before going black. He collapsed, unconscious, to the floor beside his desk.

"Sir, Ma'am. The Admiral would like to see you ASAP," Tyner said, saluting the Commander and Major as they entered the bullpen.

"Okay Tyner, we'll be there in a moment," Harm said, entering his office. He left his briefcase and met Mac outside hers.

"I wonder what the Admiral wants," Mac wondered out loud as she and Harm headed to the Admiral's office. Tyner was sitting at his desk working on a report as the two lawyers went to the office door. Harm knocked, waiting for the expected "Enter."

When no word came, Mac and Harm exchanged an odd look. "I thought he wanted to see us," Mac mused out loud.

"He did ma'am," Tyner replied, looking puzzled as well.

Harm tried knocking again. Again, no response. "Sir?" Tyner asked over the intercom.

When the Admiral still didn't respond, Harm opened the door to the office. He and Mac ran in and stopped dead in their tracks. The Admiral was laying next to his desk, facing away from the door. The two ran over to the Admiral.

"Oh my God! Admiral!" Mac yelled, as she and Harm kneeled next to the prone figure of their commanding officer. Harm rolled AJ over onto his back. He began checking over the Admiral. "He doesn't have a pulse!"

As Harm situated himself over the Admiral to begin CPR, Mac glanced back to see Tyner in the doorway, a horrified look on his face.

"Tyner! Call for help! We need the respirator! The Admiral has no pulse and is not breathing!" Mac ordered, beginning mouth to mouth.

"Yes ma'am!" Tyner replied, scurrying out of the room. A moment later, Lieutenant Bud Roberts came running in with the respirator.

"What happened?" he asked as he began hooking up the machine to the oxygen tank in the bag.

"We don't know Bud. The Admiral told Tyner he wanted to see us, we came, he never answered, we came in the office and the Admiral was on the floor," Mac replied, putting the mask over the Admiral's face.

Tyner came running into the room, worry etched on his young face. "Help is on the way Sir, Ma'am."

"Thanks Tyner," Harm replied, counting compressions. It was a somber group as all three were working on saving their commanding officer's life. Tyner backed out of the room to wait for the paramedics, shutting the door slightly.

In the room, all that could be heard was Harm's faint counting, the puff of air after every five compressions from the respirator and prayers being uttered under the breath of all in the room.

A moment later, Tyner led in paramedics. Harm and Mac backed off as the medical personnel took over the scene. When they pulled out the defibrillator and shocked the Admiral, Mac buried her face into Harm's chest.

"Oh Harm," Mac said, tears falling down her face. Harm put his arm around her shoulders, watching as the paramedics were inserting IV's and medication.

"You can follow us if you would like. We are taking him to Bethsaida," one of the paramedics said, glancing at others in the room.

"Thank you, very much," Harm replied, still in stunned disbelief of what was going on.

A moment later, the Admiral was on a gurney and rushed out of the office. "Sir, ma'am?" Tyner questioned, glancing from them to the paramedics rushing out of the bullpen.

"We don't know Tyner. Mac and I are going to follow them to the hospital. Bud, we'll keep you posted," Harm said, leading Mac by the arm.

"Aye, aye sir," Bud replied as the Commander and Major ran through the bullpen and outside the building.

_A/N: Okay, so I left you with a cliff hanger. Please review and let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so here is chapter 2, by popular demand. I am sorry for the cliffhanger from last chapter. I want to thank all my loyal readers, ones I didn't realize that kept up with all my stories. Anyway, again, I do not own anything. If I did, well, lets just say this author's note would be M rated. *smiling* I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please read and review. It helps me write faster!**_

Harm kept pushing the accelerator of the Vette, then almost immediately slamming on the breaks as he followed the ambulance as fast as he dared. He was trying not to break any laws, but by God he was not going let too much distance separate him from that ambulance.

He was worried, almost to the point of distraction. He could not believe what had just happened. Seeing the Admiral, who was the epitome of health and a hard-ass Navy Seal, on the floor, unconscious and almost dead, scared him silly. His own mortality was now in questions as he floored the accelerator once again.

Mac was sitting next to Harm, trying to keep her emotions in check. In her mind, a Marine keeps all their emotions bottled up. But as a woman, well, she was on the verge of breaking down. In her minds eye she could still see Harm doing chest compressions on the Admiral, trying to bring him back to life. A stray tear fell down her face, falling to her clasped hands that were resting in her lap.

A few moments later, the ambulance turned, following the road to the Emergency Room entrance at Bethsaida. Harm also turned, keeping pace with the ambulance. The two lawyers watched as the vehicle screeched to a halt, the doors opening before it was stopped fully.

The paramedics pulled the gurney with the Admiral out of the ambulance, lifting it up. As soon as it was at full height, one of the paramedics jumped on and began doing chest compressions.

"Oh no! Harm!" Mac exclaimed, jumping out the car as soon as Harm had put the Vette in park.

"I know, I know! Let's go!" he yelled, running through the Emergency Room doors, Mac trailing behind him. The two of them tried to enter a set of double doors, but was stopped by a nurse.

"Sir, ma'am, you can't go in there," she said, blocking their way.

"But, we're his friends! He doesn't have any other family," Mac replied, frantic to find out about the Admiral.

"I'm sorry, but no one is allowed back there. If you'll have a seat, I can have a doctor come and talk to you as soon as they can," she said, pointing to a couple of chairs in the corner in the waiting room.

Harm glanced behind him, then back at the nurse. "Yes ma'am. We'll wait over there."

"Thank you," she replied, going through the doors. Harm steered Mac over to the corner, helping her sit down. Almost as soon as they sat, Mac broke down, her Marine façade crumbling under her womanly emotions.

Harm put his arms around her, letting her cry in his chest. He could feel the hot tears fall as she cried her eyes out. A few moments later, she pulled back, wiping the tears away.

"I'm sorry Harm, I didn't mean to cry on your uniform like that," she said, trying to wipe the wet tear tracks from the front of his shirt.

"Mac, its okay," he began, only to be cut off by Mac.

"No, its not. I should be stronger than this," she said softly, wringing her hands.

Harm pulled her closer. "Mac, its okay to break down once in a while. Believe me, I know. I just hope he's going to be okay."

She looked up to see Harm begin to let go, tears of his own beginning to fall. She took his hands into hers and that was how they sat, waiting for news about their commanding officer.

*JAG*JAG*JAG*JAG*JAG*JAG*JAG*JAG*JAG*JAG*

"We got him back," the doctor replied, putting the defibrillator paddles back as he looked at his patient. "Set up the cath lab as soon as possible. Then we'll know how much if any damage there is. Does he have any family waiting outside?" he asked, looking up at the other medical personnel in the room.

The nurse who had barred Harm and Mac from following the gurney to the trauma unit glanced over from where she was getting a new set of vitals. "There is a man and woman, a Commander and Major waiting. They said he doesn't have any family, but that they were friends of his."

The doctor took his gloves off and threw them away. "I'll go talk to them. In the meantime, keep monitoring his vitals and get that cath lab set up."

"Yes doctor," the nurse replied as he left the room.

He went out the double doors and instantly spotted the Commander and Major sitting in the corner of the waiting room, holding hands, tears falling down their faces. _They are obviously close to the Admiral, _the doctor thought to himself as he walked over to the pair.

"Commander? Major?"

Harm and Mac's heads jerked up, seeing the doctor sitting in front of them. "How is he?" Mac asked, wiping a tear away, but still clinging for dear life to Harm's hands.

"Well, it seems he's suffered an acute myocardial infarction, a heart attack."

"Heart attack?" Harm asked, incrudiously.

"Yes, it seems that it has been building for a little while. We are setting up a catheterization for this afternoon to see how much damage if any there is to his heart. We are also going to see if he needs any stints inserted to keep him from having another heart attack."

"Is he going to be okay?" Mac queried.

"It's too soon to tell. We'll know more later this afternoon."

"Could we see him?" Harm asked, hoping they could.

The doctor paused for a moment before replying, "Yes, but just for a few minutes. I'll have a nurse come and get you. I'll come and talk to you again once we complete the catheterization procedure."

Harm stood and shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you, we really appreciate it."

"No problem, Commander," the doctor said, walking back to the trauma unit the Admiral was in to check on him.

*JAG*JAG*JAG*JAG*JAG*JAG*JAG*JAG*JAG*JAG*

True to his word, almost twenty minutes later, the nurse came out and lead the two lawyers into the room to see their commanding officer.

Mac almost broke down again, seeing so many wires and tubes sticking out of the former Navy Seal. She and Harm walked slowly closer to the Admiral, each of them taking a side of the bed. _He looks so still pale, _Mac thought, taking one of the Admiral's hands.

"He's so still," she said softly, glancing over at her partner. What she saw tore at her heart. Harm was weeping silently, unable to hold back his emotions any more. Mac knew how much the Admiral meant to Harm. He was a father figure to him.

"I know. What are we going to do, if he dies?"

"We can't think like that Harm. We have to have faith that he is going to get better," Mac replied, taking Harm's free hand, while still holding one of the Admiral's.

That was how the nurse found them a few minutes later. She was so touched, she gave them a few more minutes with their commanding officer before kindly escorting them out of the room.

It was right after the nurse lead Harm and Mac back out to the waiting room that the heart monitor alarms went off in the Admiral's unit.

_A/N - I know, I know, another cliffhanger! Stay tuned for the next chapter!_


End file.
